


Jimmy Novak Can Sing (and so can Cas)

by fanforfanatic



Series: Destiel Drabbles [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Sings, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 15:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10699542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanforfanatic/pseuds/fanforfanatic
Summary: The closest bar to the bunker that the Winchesters think is far enough that it’s safe to frequent regularly has an open mic night.





	Jimmy Novak Can Sing (and so can Cas)

The closest bar to the bunker that the Winchesters think is far enough that it’s safe to frequent regularly has an open mic night. As it happens, Kansas has some good talent. Every week, pretty girls and boys alike go on the stage with a six string or a request for the available pianist. Keyboardist. Whatever.

The bar is technically a lounge, ill-lit with blue hues, sofas scattered and a few tables near the stage. Usually, Sam and Dean sit in the corner booth but Sam decided to stay in and read tonight which puts Dean on a high stool at the bar, nursing his third scotch.

His phone rings and it’s Cas at the other end asking, “What is your location?”

Dean tells Cas and he immediately sees the angel appear beneath the overhead light in front of the bathroom. He makes his way over from the small hallway, glancing at the stage as he does so.

“I did not know there was live music here.”

“Right, you’ve never been with us on Fridays,” Dean says, lifting a hand slightly to beckon the bartender. Cas needs a drink and Dean wouldn’t say no to a refill. “Open mic night.”

“That’s nice,” Cas says like he doesn’t particularly think so, not that he thinks the opposite, but he’s learned not to leave conversations with humans hanging. Though, he supposes he could allow it with Dean. Dean would get him. Dean isn’t _humans,_ Dean is his.

Dean raises a brow at Castiel who’s yet to take a seat. “You gonna go up there, Cas?” Dean asks just as the brunette thanks the audience and does a cute little curtsey.

“Why would I do that?” Castiel’s brows furrow and somehow Dean knows the angel is going through the possible reasons.

Dean shrugs. “You gotta,” He says simply.

Mostly Dean means to fuck with Cas but when the latter says, “Okay,” and turns to stride over to the steps of the stage, Dean doesn’t have it in him to correct the situation.

The lounge is dark enough that Cas all but disappears, becomes no more than a shadow, between the time he leaves the illuminated area of the bar and the moment he steps onto the lit stage.

Dean watches as Cas speaks with the pianist who laughs and shakes his head, standing to retrieve a binder from inside the bench he was sat on. Dean watches Cas flip through the pages. He starts at the very top of the very first one and scans each page with concentration.

Dean twists in his seat so he can lean back against the bartop. He makes himself comfortable for the show that’s about to unfold. It ought to be good.

Does Cas even know any songs? Other than the ones Dean is always playing. Would Cas even know the titles to those? Would he be able to conjure up the words?

It takes a few minutes but eventually Cas points out a song to the pianist, a big burly man Dean knows is kind only because he’s talked to him on one of his many visits. Then, trenchcoat over over-sized suit and backwards tie and all, Cas takes center stage.

They never do anything fancy with the light, it’s still a dingy lounge-bar in the middle of nowhere Kansas after all, but it seems to Dean, just then, that the light shines just a little brighter than usual where Cas is standing.

Dean isn’t ready for it, for when Cas presses those chapped lips of his together to hum into the mic just as the pianist plays the first key. He’s even less ready for when Cas parts those chapped lips to sing the first note of the song.

It’s just as deep and gravely as you’d expect from Cas, all early-storm rumble and, later when he hits higher notes, cracks of lightning. Dean is taken aback. He finds his attention captured by the performance and apparently he captures that of the performer because Cas’ eyes are on him the whole time, too.

Dean swipes a tongue over his bottom lip.

He doesn’t recognise the song but he thinks it’s older, possibly originally sung by a woman, though he thinks no one but Cas should ever attempt to sing again. It’s soulful and sultry, the type of song he’d imagine a hot chick swaying her hips to.

Cas is mostly stock-still, clothing hanging from his hunched shoulders and hair messy, as he croons into the mic.

Dean feels something just as soulful and sultry as the song stir inside of him.

He’s too enraptured in the _sound_ of Cas’ voice- a sound he suddenly wants vibrating against his skin (not so suddenly if he’s being honest with himself)- to pay attention to the words but he catches a few.

_...take off your clothes..._

_...you’re not yours, you’re mine…_

_...I’ll leave it all for you…_

Dean swallows thickly and too soon the song ends.

When Cas is back by his side, Dean has every intention of asking where Cas knows the song from but instead, he says, “You gonna have sex with me, Cas?”

“Why would I do that?” Cas deadpans but Dean can tell he’s teasing.

Dean shrugs and simply says, “You wanna.”

It's true, he does wanna, so Cas says, “Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [tumblr](https://fanforfanatic.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
